In The Minds Of Murderers, Part One
by Trooper987
Summary: Not much is really known about those in the Dark Brotherhood. Read this to find out more about one of the game's most charismatic people: Lucien Lachance, Speaker for the Night Mother
1. Chapter 1

AN: Dunno if I need to, but I will be not making any profits from this story and do not own any copyrights of the video game, The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion, which is owned by Bethseda Softworks.

There, done, now then, this is going to be a short three piece story about Lucien Lachance, uber cool, slightly psychotic murderer that he is. This will just detail a little about one of his first assassinations.

Anyway onwards dear friends, onwards.

--------------------

In The Minds Of Murderers – Lucien Lachance

Secreted in the mouth of a festering alley in the south side of the Talos Plaza of the Imperial City, Lucien Lachance waited patiently for nightfall in the seemingly unending drizzle that had followed him since Cheydinhal. Having stood in the same spot for over fours hours at least, the esteemed and feared Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood was bored.

Boredom was an alien emotion for many assassins, as most trained from the moment of waking to dusk, when they find jobs or carry them out. Many did this to become better, more efficient at what they do; others to forget the shocked and horrified expressions on their victim's faces (in fact such assassins never lasted long, as guilt is something they just can't work with). Such an emotion was especially strange one for Lucien, who rarely stood still and thought about where his life was leading him in any real detail. This was mostly because most of his early life was full of back breaking work, which then led to the brutal murder of a 'friend' who had just stolen the heart of Lucien's sweetheart, which led to him joining his new family, from which he had never looked back.

Another reason for which Lucien was bored was that he did not need to "case out the joint" as one of the latest recruits was so keen of saying. Young, immature people and their ways, in all his years of accustomed wisdom, Lucien would never be able to understand them, perhaps forgetting that he must have seemed just as silly to his seniors when he joined. The reason for which Lucien was spared having to go around, marking all of the windows, possible escape routes, and the ways in through the basement and sewers was that Lucien already knew the layout of the house by heart, having never forgotten it since the time he was last in it, many years ago.

For in this house he had performed his first contract as a member of the Dark Brotherhood, the relatively easy task of killing a noble's wife.

Having nothing else to do, and tired of watching people go about their meaningless and so called happy lives, smiling a bittersweet smile Lucien cast his mind back to that winter many, many – to his mind at least – seasons ago.

--------------------

Next time: the assassination begins.

Thanks for reading, any praise, criticism etc. would be good, even flames will probably be taken on board, if what they talk about is relevant.


	2. Chapter 2

The second part is here! (Tumble weed blows past) Okay… Thanks to all the reviews I've had, especially L'Ankou for her review, and just the sheer hilarity of calling Lucien Lachance: Lulu.

There will be an important-ish notice/vote at the end of the chapter. (read: a plea for more reviews.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion, but Bethesda Softworks say that if I sacrifice a black haired albino goat on the 32nd day of the 13th month, they might think about it.

Onwards dear friends, Onwards!

--------------------

_Breathe._

_In._

_Out._

_Try desperately to stop the hammering of your heart in your ribcage._

Taking another stilling breath Lucien crouched in the shadows of the basement, cursing the manservant that had just walked past. Damn the client for stressing that nobody else but the target was to die during the mission.

After silently counting to ten, Lucien used another of his precious scrolls to cast a basic chameleon spell upon himself. Slowly, slowly he began to move from behind a crate to a pillar, then to shelter behind a wine rack, always seeking a piece of shadow, always planning his next move.

After a quick mental debate with himself, he peeked into the servants' quarters through a crack between the door and its frame. Good. It seemed that only the manservant he had seen before was awake and moving around the house. That meant that nobody was between him and his prey, her husband being in Kvatch for the week along with his bodyguard. Lucien doubted that there would be a lover in the bed with her as when he had seen his target yesterday she had seemed the meek, quiet, and faithful type. All the better for him.

Creeping up the stairs that lead to the door into the main house he came upon a small problem, but one that may become bigger. He had forgotten to bring any wax for the doors; although by the looks of it, they were already well oiled. Taking a deep breath and trusting to Sithis, Lucien pulled the door open.

--------------------

Not much of an update I know, but the last chapter should be a nice long one.

Now, my notice: after this story is finished, probably in 3 weeks time 'cos I have BIG exams at the moment and have a crazy revision time-table, I want to start In The Minds Of Murderers: Part Two and I was wondering: do you want me to make it similar to this one, or to do something completely different? The character I am thinking of doing is Gogron gro-Bolmog as I think I could do some fun things with him. Personally, I hope that you say to do a new style.

Anyway, thanks for reading and any comments would be greatly appreciated, even flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back! It seems the idea about Gorgon went down well so I'll start working on that as soon as possible. This chapter took ages to write 'cos I lost my rough copy in the piles of paper that was the revision notes for my exams…

Thanks to all those who reviewed, it was much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Still don't own, but I start my quest tomorrow!

Onwards dear friends, Onwards!

--------------------

Easing the door open, Lucien cast his gaze around the foyer of the grand house, noting with distain the abundance of nick-knacks and items of furniture with no purpose but to advertise how wealthy the owner is, and compared it to the basic functional furniture of his old home which could be better described as a shack.

Truly there was a huge gap between the rich and poor.

But for once Lucien was grateful for the large amount of paraphernalia as it gave him a veritable gold mine of shadows to hide in. Quickly he plotted his route, not wanting to waste the few seconds he had left after the activation of his scroll.

He berated himself for not knowing any spells from the school of Illusion to aid his passage and resolved to learn the most advanced chameleon spell the money from this job would allow him to buy, as he disliked scrolls that could easily be dropped or lost as well as costing a pretty penny.

With that heart felt vow Lucien started to move across the main room, his footsteps no more then whispers, inaudible to all but the most experienced Khajiit hunters.

Coasting up the stairs to the living quarters, Lucien quickly picked the simple two bolt lock and went in, his chameleon spell failing as he did so. Again this room was filled with silverware pilled high with fruit, the bookshelves groaning under the weight of the tomes placed upon them with obscure weapons and curios warring for space in glass fronted display cases arranged so that when people where sat at the dining table they were in easy view, doubtless there to aid conversation.

Emboldened by the ease at which he had reached his destination, Lucien decided to take the most direct route to the bedrooms shunning the safer route which would force him to skulk around the edges of the room, preferring to take speed over stealth.

In ten steps he had reached the corridor that ran along the row of rooms that included the guest bedrooms, the lord's private study and the main bedroom. It was in front of this door that he paused and ran the words of his trainers through his mind.

"Never think of the target as a person, to do so will make your job impossible."

"Make sure you do your job as quickly and as efficiently as possible and know your escape routes."

"It is unwise to spend time pillaging from the body and even more unwise to go back through the house to take what ever you fancy because as a novice it will be extremely difficult for you to muffle the sound of a body hitting the floor and people will always investigate."

"Don't bother about the body, we're assassins and as long as the mark is dead nothing else matters, within the parameters of the contract of course."

Lucien pressed his ear to the door and heard only one set of breathing, which by the sound of it indicated that the target was awake. Damn. There was no longer any chance of taking the target by surprise and with this in mind; Lucien drew his steel short sword and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

"Ah, Antheia, if you'd put the water on the table please." The target turned around, clad in a flimsy nightdress with a small smile adorning her features. Then she saw him framed in the doorway, clad in black, naked steel in his hand, no pity in his eyes.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in the beginnings of a scream.

Lucien sped up and swung.

Scarlet coated the wall.

--------------------

The appearance of a flickering light in the window which Lucien was only half paying attention to forced him out of his day-dream.

With a merciless smile on his force, he turned in a swirl of black cloak and stalked down the alley towards the sewer entrance.

Once again death would visit that house.

--------------------

Wow, finally finished. About time really. Well thanks to my reviewers and those who bothered to read this and watch out for when I put up my fic about Gorgon.

Someday.

Trooper987

P.S: This was about 3 pages on MS word, size 12, yet only took up a tiny amount on FF. Makes you think about how much authors like L'Ankou, with huge fics, have to write...


End file.
